


Быть может, видеть сны

by Tinumbra



Series: Drabble project [4]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Захваченное им тело нуждается в отдыхе. И оно видит сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть может, видеть сны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perchance to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464238) by [were_lemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur). 



Одно из наиболее неприятных отличий физиологии тракенита в том, как много сна нужно его телу, – почти десять Галлифрейских часов, если он хочет быть на пике физических и умственных способностей. С помощью дисциплины можно сократить потребность в сне на короткое время, однако способность к концентрации резко упадет через один-два дня.  
  
Что хуже – это сны; вместо того, чтобы показывать случившиеся события, его спящий разум сочиняет альтернативные сценарии.  
  
Плохие – достаточно ужасны, но, по крайней мере, от них он просыпается с облегчением. Чувствовать, как приятные ускользают сразу после пробуждения – вот настоящее мучение.

 


End file.
